


Caught In A Bad Romance

by sleepismyfriend



Category: Glee
Genre: Ficlet, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-10
Updated: 2010-07-10
Packaged: 2017-10-10 21:49:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/104667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepismyfriend/pseuds/sleepismyfriend
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sue takes no prisoners, especially when Kurt's involved.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Caught In A Bad Romance

**Author's Note:**

  * For [angelgazing](https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelgazing/gifts).



> The prompt being Kurt, teenage romance.

He stands along the black line in the gymnasium, watching as Coach Sylvester's face takes on a whole new meaning of discomfort to all that dare look into her eyes. Tears plague Brittany's eyes and Santana cannot stop her left eye from twitching.

She approaches, sniffling him, once, twice for good measure like a predator about to eat their prey whole.

"Hummel, what have I told you about wearing lip gloss, hmm? Fruits wear lip gloss, Hummel, and while your freakishly albino face may be smooth as an apple, you are neither plucked from a tree nor do you have a stem and therefore should not have it across your lips." She stands back, crossing her arms and narrowing her eyes as if to say something further when he interjects.

"I'm sor-" Tears stain his face, but he takes her words like a man and does his best not to puddle into his shoes. He's not going to explain what happened, because he's knows that she knows, and oh my god, is he screwed.

Sue licks the bottom of her lip for a moment as she stares him down using the same technique he had just seen on Brittany, and then Santana.

"The only thing worse than someone apologizing for their obvious inadequacies as a failed human being is the tiny strand of bubonic growing in the rats in Will Schuester's hair colony. I trust that you understand the error of your actions?"

He nods, taking another breath that he's completely unsure will keep him upright as she turns and walks towards the locker room. As they are all about to exhale, she turns and looks over her shoulder. "And, Hummel, next time you decide to appropriate Dolce and Gabbana over here to build your ego for your little publicly failed schemes? I will have the three of you sent to Siberia where you shall be hunted, stuffed, and mounted above my office door. Have a great night. Sleep tight."


End file.
